Switched By Loneliness
by swenfoxxx
Summary: Regina is a successful businesswoman and a good mother. Emma, a foster kid that helps kid's shelters and schools while studying Letters at college. Moved by the desire of knowing how it is to not being alone, they led into something that some would call love.
1. 1: Sharing Compassion

_Hey, you guys. _  
><em>It's my first Swan Queen fiction, so I really hope you guys enjoy the journey. I'm sorry if my english isn't that much of a thing, but I'm always working on it.<em>  
><em>Thanks to Leticia, who inspired the fic's name.<br>Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sharing Compassion.<strong>

"Mom, where are my boots?", Henry asked while Regina was still locked in the bathroom.

"Next to the couch, honey," she said.

"We're going to be late, mom" the five-year-old shouted through the bathroom door.

Like every year, Regina and Henry always saved time between the last classes and the holidays to charity. It wasn't a secret that Regina was a successful businesswoman that had money enough to give her son a life everyone would die to have. Around that time of the year, in every single year, they kept all the toys and clothes Henry wasn't interested in or that didn't fit him no more and gave it to the shelters of kids around town. This time, they were going to meet a new kids shelter, around Manhattan. Regina was already used to the idea of being around the kids while they receive the gifts. She liked to keep watching while their smiles grown in their faces and, most of all, when they come right to her just to thank for the second-handed-toy. It kept her soul warm and the feeling that she was actually doing something good alive.

"I'm ready honey, let's go" The brunette said while unlocking the door. As she did, she could see the little brown-haired boy in the social pants she bought him a month ago. It fitted him better than she could imagine. His arms were wrapped the long sleeves the red T-shirt had. "You're absolutely beautiful, dear" She said. A smile was his response.

* * *

><p>"There are a lot of people waiting for us to take the gifts and it's just so amazing!" Ruby screamed in excitement while Emma tied her blonde hair in a beautiful braid.<p>

"I know, right? I love seeing that people are actually really caring about it." She murmured as she headed back to work.

Almost six years ago, Emma left the program for fosters kids. The year before, she built her routine around the shelters she helped and around her Letters college. She met Ruby around the time she met the shelter they were now helping. Ruby wasn't a foster kid, but wasn't better than that too. She was raised by her grandmother after her parents died in a car accident when she was four. Internally, Emma didn't know what was worse: losing your parents when you're still so young or never getting to meet them.

Emma took the last toy bag inside with Ruby's help and then got back to the shelter's hall. There were still a lot of bags for them to carry inside and Emma was simply so happy that, this year, they'd have enough toys and clothes for all the kids. She didn't like to make them share the toys with the others. She wanted them to feel as home as it was possible to. And sharing the toys wasn't exactly like they would feel home. At least it wasn't for Emma. When she was still in the shelter where she lived exactly sixteen years of her life, there were never toys enough so every kid could get one. They were told that sharing was a good thing and they had to learn how to do it as well. But, when the monitors and volunteers left, there was nothing even close to sharing. Instead, the kids just fought for their toys and Emma thought it was better for her not to get involved.

Emma smiled as she saw a beautiful fancy brunette walking down to the balcony. She was wearing a black suit that counted with a white blouse below it. Her smile was bright and she got a little scar above her lip. Her dark hair was above her behaved and well curved shoulders. Right beside her, a little boy carried a handbag. He was as cute as his possible mother.  
>The woman's dark-brown eyes met Emma's esmerald eyes for a moment, and she diverted her look, refusing to look into the seductive woman's eyes.<p>

"See you liked the girl, huh?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow for her. Emma shaked her head and looked at Ruby, her cheeks getting red.

"Uh… Huh… No. Not like that at all"

"She's beautiful. You should go talk to her," she said. Emma looked over her shoulder at the gorgeous woman again. She smiled at her. "Okay, at least get her bags, then".

Emma walked down the hall and the brunette looked at her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Emma offered her hand for the woman to take it "Emma Swan".

"Regina Mills" she said at the same time she accepted the offered hand.

The blonde was certainly breath taking. Her eyes were greener as bright grass and her smile was simple, but gorgeous. She was wearing a red leather jacket and skinny blue jeans. She smiled at Regina again and then got on her knees to talk to the little boy.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" she asked, smiling at him. The little boy walked backward Regina and held her legs, hiding his face.

"It's Henry" Regina said. "He gets shy around strangers. Say hi to Emma, dear,"

The boy leered Emma and said shyly "Hi"

"What do you have in there?" Emma asked, pointing to the handbag that was full of turtles.

"Clothes! For the kids!" Henry said, a little more excited.

"Oh, thank you, Henry!" Emma smiled at him and then got back to her feet. She looked at Regina as the woman asked "I was wondering… At some of the shelters I've helped before, they let me watch the kids while they receive theirs toys. Is that possible… I mean, if there's no problem for the shelter, I'd like to see them."

"Of course there's no problem. Can you just wait a little? We're used to receiving all the donations 'til we held it to them," she smiled.

"I suppose I can,"

"Can I…?" Emma said, pointing to the bags Regina carried.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry," she said, handing to Emma the sacks.

Emma approached Ruby and got the bags inside. "She wants to stay," Emma said to Ruby, that didn't seem to understand what that was about. "She wants to… See the kids while they receive their gifts,"

"No one ever asked for that," Ruby said with a smile on her face. "That's good. It's good for them to see new people around. They will be happy," Ruby smiled. "And so will you."

"What?" Emma asked while she was still looking at the way Regina played with Henry.

"Nevermind," she laughed.

They proceed the day well. There were so many donations that Emma thought about giving two toys to every child. The games were going to be headed to the teenagers that were still in the shelter. Emma couldn't be any happier. Around 6pm, Ruby came into the dormitories with Emma to get the kids. They walked the huge room and, standing in the middle of it, they started.

"Well, then… We have really, really, _really _god news for you guys," Emma started, with a beautiful and big smile. "There are so many toys you guys won't even believe it!" she said, and watched as the smiles grown in every child's face.

"Aaaaand, we have visitors. Regina and her son, Henry. They want to meet you guys as well as they want to give you the toys they brought. So, everyone's ready?" Ruby asked. They shouted "YES!" all together and the smile in Ruby's and Emma's face grown.

"Let's go, then," Emma shouted and the kids just ran away to the yard.

Regina watched as they passed through her and Henry. That was 5th time she and Henry gave Foster's kids toys and supplements, but it always made her feel complete. She had Henry, she was happy at work but she always felt that something missing. When she watches the little boys and girls take their cars and dolls, she feels just… Okay.

Emma was frozen while she watched the young guys. She knew that feeling. A feeling that was the only real thing they all shared between them. A feeling that you're not home. That you're not welcome or wanted. She looked at them and she just realized she didn't even know all their names, but she knew that they've certainly been through a lot of things most of them don't even want to remember. Some of them, orphans when were just kids. Some of them watched as their parents die in an accident where he/she was the only survivor. Some of them watched their parents going to jail. Some of them didn't even knew their parents. Didn't know what they were like. Didn't know if they got their smile from their dad or mom. Didn't even know their names. A tear came down her face while she watched the beautiful scene that made her cry every time. She took a deep breath.

"Heartbreaking, isn't it? I like to watch it. To watch they catch the toys and feel like their lucky. Even if it's for just one time." Regina said, approaching Emma.

"I know that feeling. And it was almost like it just happened once," Emma muttered while another tear went down her cheek.

"You're a foster kid," Regina whispered, feeling guilty for saying those things in front of Emma. She didn't want the blonde to feel that she was pity for her. "I'm sorry," she started.

"No need to. I'm used to it," Emma cut her. "So, since when have you been helping the shelter? I don't feel like I've seen you here before."

"First year. I've helped a lot of others, but I knew this from a friend and I decided that it was good to change things sometimes."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Well, no one have ever asked us to stay while the kids receive their toys."

"I guess I'll have to come here more often, then." She smiled. Henry was still wrapped around Reginas leg, and she was trying to get him involved with the kids, although she knew that he wasn't good at making friends.

"Hey, kid, don't you want to come play with the boys?" Emma asked while on her knees, reaching for the little boy's hand. He hide his face once again on Regina's leg. "Oh, come on! They'll like you." The boy, then, gave his hand to Emma and let she introduce him to the boys that were playing with dinosaurs and beautiful cars. She smiled when he approached the boys with a smile on his face and began playing with them.

"That's almost a miracle," the brunette said to the other woman.

"I guess I'm just good with kid, Mrs. Mills," Emma smiled at her.

"Please, call me Regina. And I'm not married." She said. For some reason, Emma's stomach dropped when Regina said that.

"I apologize, but I think I have to go. The bus lines won't keep working for too long and I might get mine. Goodnight, Regina." She said as she slowly walked down the room. Regina watched the blonde as she made her way to the door. It was scary how comfy she felt while she chatted with the young girl

"Emma, wait!" she shouted, and the other woman looked at her. "I can give you a ride," she said, quickly enough to have Emma striving herself to get it. "I mean, if you want…"

"I don't want to bother you, Regina." She answered. "It's late and you got a kid in the car."

"Henry will be fine with it. Besides, he has this thing with cars. He can't enter one without falling into a deep sleep. It'll be wonderful to have a longer ride so then I can get home with him sleepy enough just to go to bed." She argued back.

"Well, if it isn't inconvenient for you… I guess is fine,"

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll go back," she said while Emma was just looking at the window.<p>

"I'm sorry?"

"To the shelter," she continued as her thoughts went on a beautiful looping. "I want to help those kids every year too. I guess I'll come back next year."

"That's really good, Regina. I appreciate what you're doing." She answered. At some point, Emma was just happy she'd get to see the brunette one more time, even if it was a year ahead.

"Well delivered." Regina said as she parked the car in front of the nothing-presentable building that Emma lived in.

"Well, I guess I will see you next year, then." She said. "Thank you for the ride. Goobye, little boy," she whispered to the sleepy Henry at the backseat of the car. "Goodnight, Ms. Mills." She said.

"Regina." The brunette repeated.

"Goodnight then, _Regina_." She answered, her lips almost whispering the brunette's name. Emma got off the car and entered the green building.

"Goodnight Emma. See you in a year," she whispered to her own self while starting the car again.

* * *

><p>Regina opened the front door with a completely sleepy Henry wrapped around her arms. If there was one thing Regina appreciated about Henry, it was his sleep. He was the literal sleep like a rock kind. One time Regina accidentally hit his head on the wall and he was still sleeping like a baby when she got to his room. She placed Henry at the coach and went upstairs to get his pajamas. In the last few days she had let him sleep with her, since he was having nightmare and would just scream in the middle of the night. She changed her clothes into a black cetin baby doll and changed Henry's clothes too before getting into her huge bed. She pulled him closed to her and he just wrapped his arms around her waist while she was still with her back on the pillow. She picked up her night book and started reading it.<p>

_"__It's not about having things figured out, or about communicating with other people, trying to make them understand what you understand. It's about a chicken dinner at a drive-in. A soft pillow. Things that don't need explaining." _

Regina closed the book as the same time she closed her eyes. She placed the book back in the bedside table and couldn't help but wishing she could go to the shelter anytime_ soon_.


	2. 2: If We Ever Meet Again

**Chapter 2: If We Ever Meet Again**

"So how was it?" Regina asked Kathryn, who instantly gave her the disappointed look she already knew well. "That bad?" she laughed.

"No, it wasn't that bad. He… He kissed me." She said. Regina smiled, but Kathryn's expression didn't change.

"Well, it seems like you didn't like it…" Regina answered, with her eyes full of concern.

"I liked it." Kathryn protested. "That's why I dumped him. I don't want to like it." She murmured.

Regina preferred to be quiet. She knew how painful that was for Kathryn. It was the fourth date she went with the guy but Regina knew that, somehow, Kathryn was still thinking about David. Her fiancé. Her in-coma fiancé. But it had been three years since the last time they heard David's voice and Regina thought maybe it would be good for Kathryn to get over it. But it took a long time just to convince her to go on a date. And although she knew it wasn't easy, she was simply glad that Kathryn was actually trying. That was fair enough, wasn't it?

"Let's just… Drop it. Can we?" Katheryn suggested.

"That's fine for me." Regina smiled. "How's your dad?"

"He's doing great. My mother said he's better. I think I'll come over there today. To see him, and her." Kathryn answered with a tiny smile on her face.

"That's awesome, Kat! He'll be fine. You'll see it."

"Have you ordered something?" Kathryn asked while jumping into the menu pages.

"I know you for twenty-four years, you idiot. I'm pretty sure I can order for you."

"Twenty-four years and your sweetness still surprise me, dear." They both laughed.

"So, how's Henry going with the idea of changing schools?"

"He's… Stubborn, I'd say."

"It's surprising how he's so damn alike with someone I know…" she said.

"I'm not stubborn!" She protested. "I've changed schools many times when I was a little girl. I never complained about it."

"When you left the school we studied together you complained."

"Because of you, you idiot." She said again. Kathryn always laughed when Regina called her that. It was the closer to a bad word that the brunette could get. Her vocabulary has always been kind of hulled.

"That's barely the kindest thing you have ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." Regina laughed.

"Jesus, it's almost 5pm!" Kathryn exclaimed. "I gotta go back to work."

"And I got to get Henry at my mother's. And then… The new school tour." She snorted.

"Good luck with that. I hope he change his mind." Kathryn said. "I gotta get going. Next time the drinks are on me." She said, settling a kiss onRegina's cheeks and then walking away.

* * *

><p>Emma was working as a trainee at the small school settled in her own neighborhood. She competed with four more candidates but still got the work. There was nothing brilliant on that, despite of the wonderful feeling Emma had whenever she was around the kids.<p>

There, the principal settled her to help the special kids. The paraplegic ones, the down syndrome ones, the autist ones. The school managed them so they could feel like they're really integrated to the classes. She watched classes with them, had lunch with them and helped them to get involved into the school's activities. And she felt good doing that.

"Emma!" Ava, a paraplegic girl, called.

"Hey, kid. What's that?" Emma pointed to the beautiful blonde on Ava's drawing.

"That's you." She said gracefully. Emma's eyes started filling with tears.

"Why am I floating?" the blonde asked.

"Because you're our superhero. Superheroes fly, don't they?" she said with a giggle.

"They do," Emma said, tears running down her cheeks. "Superheroes _do_ fly."

* * *

><p>"Hi, mother," Regina said as she entered the house.<p>

Cora had a perfect taste for decorations. Her mansion was some of the things she was proud to say that she built on her own. The architecture was all hers. Every inch, every wall, every completion.

"Hey, darling," Cora answered with the accent Regina was used to. "Henry's upstairs playing videogame."

"I bet dad's there with him," she laughed.

"You bet it right, dear" Cora smiled.

"You guys are always trying to find a way to spoil my kid" she protested.

"That's what grandparents do, honey" Cora replied softly. "So how's work?"

"Everything's okay. And calm," Regina said "I'm visiting Henry's new school today."

"That's great. Is he going with you? I can take care of him if you want…"

"No, that's okay. He's going with me. I want him to know the place."

"Are you sure this is for the best?" Cora asked. She believed it was, but Henry didn't seem excited about changing schools again.

"He needs to get involved, mother. He needs to make friends, to play with them. He needs to be a normal kid," she protested.

"You weren't normal," Cora countered. "I mean… There was Kathryn, but you haven't made good friends with the others either."

"I know, and that's the point. I don't want him to be like I was."

"And you were…?"

"Lonely." She said, simply.

But Cora didn't know how it was to be lonely. And Regina knew it. She grow up listening to Cora's storied about how many boyfriends she had when she was twenty. Regina could count one hand how many guys she had sleep with. Maybe half of a hand. And Cora had many friends. Went to parties. Was invited to them, at least. At the top of her life, Regina is settled down with her son and the closer she went to a party was the fancy dinners they had with the crew of her firm.

"He's your son," Cora replied, slowing her voice down. "I'm sure you'll do what's best for him."

"Thank you, mother." She answered.

* * *

><p>"Emma, I have to ask you a favor," said Jones. "The principal just called. There's a mother with a tour settled for today, but she couldn't make it. She asked if you could, if it won't bother you. I'd do it myself but there's a test I need to apply at my class in…" he looked at his watch. "2 minutes."<p>

Emma nooded in response. "That's okay. I have nothing planned for today. What time is it settled for?"

"Right now. She's waiting with her son, Henry, at the courtyard."

_Henry?, _Emma thought. She somehow knew that name.

"Okay. I'll go there. Good luck with the test." She said while running through every door that leaded her to the courtyard.

She saw the woman's back and touched it gently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" she started saying, when she saw the dark eyes that made her legs tremble right away.

Her cheeks seemed to be on fire.

She took a deep breath and looked up to the woman in front of her.

_Regina Mills. _

Regina's legs weren't that stable, too. Her eyes were like turning from deep brown to good-brown. Emma didn't even know there were tons of brown.

In the time of the five seconds they were staring at each other, Emma's hand was still on air, waiting for Regina to take it.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence," Regina finally said something. "Hi, Emma." She said, taking Emma's hand into the greeting.

Emma had never realized how graceful and lovely Regina's voice was.

"Hi, Regina," she answered. "So, Henry, isn't it?"

"Yes. He's five," the brunette answered with a smile. "Say hi to Emma, darling. Do you remember her?"

Henry nodded.

"Hi, Emma." Henry said with a smile on his face. Maybe it was time to reconsider if he wanted or not to change schools.

"So, what leads you to look for a special school like this?"

"Well… Henry has trouble interacting. Despite the fact he has a Attention Deficit Disorder," she said, looking at the beautiful kid that was now between the two woman. "So, it's hard for him. To pay attention, to make friends, to get involved at all. Almost everything's hard."

"Is there something you like to do, Henry? Something special?" she asked the kid.

"I like to draw. And write." He answered shyly.

"That's it. We gotta work on his passions. It makes it easier for him to understand and pay attention. We're going to work on it, Regina. This school is full of magical professionals that will help him. And so will I," she said. Regina felt her stomach drop. "Shall we start our tour?"

"Uh… Yes. Yes... Of course." She said, walking after Emma hand-in-hand with Henry.

She listened to everything, although it was hard to pay attention to what she was saying sometimes. _She was so beautiful_. Her eyes were still emerald green. She was wearing the red leather jacket. Again. And the jeans that fit her perfectly.

The school was bigger than Regina thought. It was small in numbers. There weren't so many students. But the space… It was huge. All prepared to the special kids. Henry liked the technology used on the frames. They were all projected. He could write and draw in a bigger way; Regina was surprised by the school's structure and happy Emma worked there.

"I'm sorry… Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Of course you can. Anything."

"Aren't you young to be the principal of a school like that?" she asked.

For a moment, Emma really thought she was going to ask her something about the school.

"I am not the principal. I'm sorry I didn't mention that before. I completely forgot. Our principal couldn't make it. I'm just a trainee. I take care of the special cases. The special kids. I help them to get involved." She smiled at Regina, who returned an even bigger smile. "So, any question?"

"I do have one," she responded, looking at the yard. "He'll be starting at the kindergarten, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is it. He'll be working on his concentration's problems and on his passions, like I said. It makes it easier. He's a shy kid, most of them are. I create groups with them, I make them play together so they get to know who's around. Sometimes it helps. It sucks feeling like you don't know who's sitting next to you. Or _looking_ at you." She said. Regina felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that Emma said that _to her_.

"Can I… Speak with Henry? Just… A minute." Regina asked.

"Of course you can. I'll be here in a minute." She answered, leaving Regina and Henry alone.

"Dear, what do you think?" Regina asked him, while he was still looking around.

"I liked it here. And Emma's cool." He said, still looking.

"So… Did you change your mind? Do you really want to change?"

"I think so." He answered, just right at the time Emma got back, holding a little piece of paper.

"Here, take it." She gave Regina the paper.

"What is it?"

"My number and my e-mail, in case you need it. So… Any final decision? Is Henry staying?"

"Yes," she whispered. "He's staying."

"I'm glad to hear that."

_And to know that I'll see you again, too. _


	3. 3: Desires Turn Into Flames

**Chapter 3: Where There Is Desire, There Is Gonna Be a Flame**

Regina got up early. She had a dream that she couldn't really remember what it was about, but she woke up with a strange beautiful smile leading up her face. The firm was overly calm and it was almost a miracle since it's almost New Year's Eve and it has always gotten everyone on their knees. The year's final straight was always the most difficult one.  
>For the last days Regina would just sit and wait for papers to sign. There were never a lot of them. So she decided she wanted to spend more time with Henry. Maybe take him to the park, or something. The skinny brunette for up and looked at her son as he was still sleeping. His little chest covered by the Buzz Lightyear's pajamas went up and down in a harmonized tune. Henry was a really good boy. Regina raised him all alone so everytime she looks at him she just think at how hard and beautiful was her work with him. He already knew how to read. To be clear, he learned it when he was still three years old. And he did well; started reading fairytale books and got really addicted to them. <em>Passion.<em>

She looked at her son once again. _You're the only thing I swear I did right_, she thought.

She got up and closed the door.

The word passion now made her think about some emerald eyes. Blonde hair. Red leather jacket. Emma.

Regina couldn't help but wish to write to her. To say something. To make up something. It didn't need to be about Henry, about the school or the shelter. It could be about her. It could be about how intrigued she felt whenever she approached the blonde. It could be Regina asking her to do something, maybe dinner.

_No. What the hell, Regina? What are you doing? _

Nothing. She's doing nothing. Just starring at her wall like there's actually something there. She couldn't wait more;

_7:29am_

_Regina Mills  
>Subject: Thank You<em>

Dear Emma,  
>I'm sorry to be writing this earlier than I thought. I hope you don't get e-mail notifications, so then I won't wake you up.<p>

_I just wanted to truly, deeply, really say thank you. You've made me understand Henry in simple words. _

_I'm glad he's staying with your school. It was totally his decision, although it would be mine too. I promised him that he would only change schools again if he wanted to, and he actually did. I'm excited about next year and I hope you guys enjoy each other's company, since he seemed to really like yours. He's a good kid, and I want the world for him. The best of it. I want him to achieve his dreams and I want him to feel loved and warm as long as I can still do it. He's everything I have, you know? I think you understand that. Without him, I'm pretty lost. Again, I'm sorry to be writing so early. I just wanted to say thank you so badly I didn't even got to wait until tomorrow._

_Thank you._

_Yours,  
>Regina Mills<em>

She placed the phone back her bed and cleared her thought. _Now that's good._

Regina wasn't the kind of woman to be open about how she felt about something. Everything, indeed. She always locked herself into her own world and no one dared to take her out of there. Or never wanted to get in. She never let them in. Unless for Kathryn, who, sometimes, knew her better than she did. Regina and Kathryn had been friends for so long that they didn't even felt like they were friends. They were unique. Special. Sisters. Best Friends. Whatever you want to call it. Regina felt a sister's love for her. She was the sister Regina never had.

When she met David, her life turned upside down in almost a night. He was married and, well… She wasn't lucky about it. Regina was there. She stood up for Kathryn like she never did for someone. She was there for the late night conversations and the movie's nights. She was always there for her. Kathryn fought for him and that was the hardest to admit. She fought for him just to get an in-coma fiancé. Just two months after she really got what she wanted. It devasted Kathryn. Regina remembered she almost felt angry for herself. For not getting to help Kat the way she wanted to. For not knowing how to lead up the situation.

Regina's phone rung. _Speaking of the Devil_, she thought. "Hey –"

"He woke up. He's… Awake. Looking at me. I need you here. Right now," she cried out.

Regina felt her cheeks on fire as the concern invaded her eyes and she almost got in panic. Kathryn just said that. Regina listened to the beat on the phone as it said she had shut off.

"Henry," she called. "Henry, baby, please, get up," she begged.

"Mamaaaaaa," he complained. "It's early!"

"Henry… Uncle Kat needs us. Please, get up. Now. I'll call grandma. You can go there if she can take care of you, but I need you up."

"What's happening, mama?"

"You know David? Kathryn's David? You were still so young when you two meet. But he adored you, dear. Do you remember him?"

Henry said no with his head's shake. Regina remembered what Emma said.

_Work on his passions. It makes it easier for him to understand. _

"Well, David and uncle Kat were about to get married. And he fell into a deep sleep –"

"Like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White? A sleeping curse?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, just like them," she breathed out. "I'm sure you read about them. He woke up. Just like they did."

"Yup, I did read. Did uncle Kat woke him up with True Love's kiss?"

"Something like that, dear," she smiled at the beautiful smile Henry gave her. She finally felt like she believed him. "He's awake and uncle Kat just called me. She needs us there. I can call grandma lather, but you have to come with me. So, can you make it?"

The brown-haired boy got up faster than she could imagine he would. Henry wasn't a morning kid.

"Of course I can! Let's save uncle Kat!" he said, his arms up like he was some kind of superhero.

"That's my kid," she whispered to her own self while Henry ran through the house looking for his clothes.

Henry loved Kathryn. Just like she was her true uncle. When Regina found out she was pregnant, at only twenty-six, she panicked. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't take care of a child, of a life! It was just too much for her to carry on. A lot of responsibility for a woman who still felt like she was a twenty years old girl. Kathryn, somehow, made her believe she could do it. She was the first one to know and the first one to carry Henry in her own arms. He was so tiny and soft she was actually going to hurt him. His head fit her hand like it was a glove and his fluffy skin met hers like it was a gig-little cotton candy.

* * *

><p>"How long is he awake?" Regina asked. Kathryn's eyes were still full of concern, love and caution.<p>

"Two hours, I think. I was there. I just… Touched his hand and he hold mine," she breathed. "I was terrified. I almost screamed." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before, Kat. He's going to be okay now. You are going to be okay." Regina said. "Camon, let's get you something to eat. I'm starving." She said, pulling Kathryn to the cafeteria.

They sat at their table and ordered hot chocolate and donuts. Kathryn was smiling. Almost all of the time. She was… Happy. Simply like it. Happy to be happy. Happy to be alive. Happy to be something she wasn't for a long time.

"Where's Henry?" she asked.

"I called my mother. She will take care of him."

"Oh, Regina, it's ten in the morning in the middle of a Saturday, you shouldn't have bothered your mother for me like this." she protested.

"Do you really think Henry bothers her? She's just like, all the time, trying to spoil my kid. He'll be a fat video-game player if I still drop him at hers like this." Regina laughed. Kathryn opened a beautiful, bright smile.

The waitress came with their orders and Kathryn started drinking hers while Regina checked her e-mail notification. _Emma Swan. _

_9:48am_

_Emma Swan  
>Subject: Don't be. <em>

_Dearest Regina, _

_I'm sorry I didn't reply to you earlier. I don't get e-mails notifications, anyway. Although I wouldn't mind to be awaken by you with such sweet words. I'll even think about turning these notifications on. _

_Henry's a special kid, like you said. And he's so lucky to have you, to have someone in his life that would do anything to see him as happy as he could be. It hurts not to have that someone. So don't ever drop it. Keep him safe every time you feel like it's the right thing to do. You made the right choice, although you said it was him. I'll be by his side ever since he needs me. _

_I liked bedtime stories when I was a kid. I learned how to read when I was four, then I started asking permission to go to the library. When Wendy, an older girl who was there with me, could, she would read for me. She read it until I fell asleep and I never had any nightmares. I just dreamed about the story and it kept flying through my head until I'm awake. _

_You should do it. I'm sure he would love it. _

_You're a good parent, a careful one. I know is hard to be a single mom but I honestly think you made a great job with him. He's smart. Really, really smart. And beautiful. I think he took it from you, by the way. _

_Well, thank you for being so sweet, Regina. I hope to see Henry soon. I'm excited about next year, too. I'll be finishing college and, maybe, teaching Henry's class full time. I'm just so happy I made it! I prove them wrong. I prove them I could do something really good, just like I believe you did with Henry. _

_Hope to see you again soon. _

_Yours,  
>Emma Swan<em>

She couldn't help but smile as her fingers went down the touch screen and the world just filled her heart and ears like music. Kathryn starred at her, an eyebrow arched.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, suspicious.

"What?" Regina startled and looked at her as fast as she could, almost dropping her phone.

"You were smiling."

_Well, thanks for pointing the obvious, Kat. _

"At the screen. Why were you smiling at?" she asked, raising another eyebrow.

"Uh… Nothing. Henry's new teacher. Emma." She said, almost in a whisper. Her cheeks went yellow-skin to a bashful red.

"Emma, huh? And why are you smiling at some teacher notification? Is there something you want to talk to me about, Regina?"

"No, Kat, no! It's not like that. Don't be ridiculous." She argued, with the almost-mad face look Kathryn already knew better.

"I see that's not like that…" She said, grinning.

"I mean it! She's just… Sweet. And Henry adores her. She'll be his teacher next year and she guested the tour we made on the new school. She said some things I just wanted to… Thank her. So I wrote an e-mail. And she just answered it."

"E-mail? I didn't know you were into those 00's kind of flirting." She laughed. "Also, I didn't know you were into women."

_Neither did I. _

"I'm not." She whispered, simply.

"I see." Kathryn rolled her eyes.

Regina knew Kathryn knows her better than that. She could almost read Regina's mind, read her feelings on the reflection of her eye wasn't something that hard to do. The brunette always wore her heart on her sleeve, for who wants to see it. If you don't, you just judge her by the mad look she gives everyone. But she's not only that. She's sweet, smart, and beautiful inside. She just needed to let people in. And people should probably know her better. She's one of those kind of woman that you just feel happy you're able to be with.

"Hey, Regina, look… I have no trouble with it, okay? If you're into women, that's totally okay. I'm your best friend and I know that look. I know that smile. You can tell me everything. I'll always have your back. We're in New York, you know? You won't be judge like you probably think you would."

Regina breathed in. A _deep_ breath.

"I… I never… I never felt anything for a woman. If I did, I'd probably just say it to you. It's not that big of a deal for me. But I don't think it is just like that. I won't just come to you and say 'Hey I'm gay and I'm developing strange good feelings for my kid's teacher'," she said, so fast Kathryn needed to approach her above the table that separated us just to make sure she was listening to what Regina just said. "I… I…" Regina whispered, in hurry to explain what the hell that was about. The words just… Came out. She couldn't control it.

"That's okay, dear," Kathryn made her comfortable. "So, now I'm asking truly… Do you have anything you want to talk to me about?"

Regina blinked once. And then twice. And all her muscles just screamed that she needed to say it. Those strange happy feelings… Regina knew them. Regina knew what it was like to like someone. _Or even to love someone._ She knew how painful it was. She remembered. She'd never forget.

"Her name is Emma," she whispered, like she was telling some dirty secret that she was just ashamed of. "Emma Swan. I met her almost two months ago, at the shelter I helped for the first time." She continued to whisper.

"Go ahead…" the blonde encouraged her. "How does she look like?" she asked.

"Beautiful. I mean, _really_ beautiful. Her hair is an yellow blonde colored and her eyes green just like emeralds. That happy, alive green, you know?" A smile lead up her face. "She's a college girl. Must be around the twenty-five. She's just… Incredible. She's a foster kid who spend her life helping other kids. She helps shelters as a volunteer, she helps special kids and it's finishing her Letters college. I just saw her twice and that's what's driving me crazy. My thoughts just don't calm down since I met her."

"You knew she would be Henry's teacher next year before you showed up there?" Kathryn asked, carefully.

"No?! No, I wouldn't do such a thing. I'd probably get scared. I wouldn't show up. It was quite a coincidence." She confessed.

"A good one, right?"

"I don't know. I just really… Don't know."

"You like her. That's quite obvious. Almost written on your forehead." Regina's face sadly turned into a concerned look.

_She did. She liked Emma. Although she didn't want to. _

"You should talk to her. Ask her to do something, go on a date, try to contact her using Henry's subject to it."

"I won't use my son to it, Kathryn," she protested, almost feeling offended. "Also, I don't know if she… Huh… You know –"

"You don't know if she's into women." Kathryn finished her sentence.

"That's right." She confessed.

"And you didn't know too. Maybe she's in the same boat. You never know, Re… You gotta try it."

Regina stopped for a moment to look at herself. Liking a… Woman? After all she's been through, liking a woman? Well, _a stupidly beautiful woman_, but that's not the point.

"Promise you'll try it. You can just… Be friends with her, first of all. And then if she says something about liking women too, you go for it." She pointed. "I think you should go for it anyway, but if her sexuality really bothers you or make you feel more comfortable about your feelings, then…"

_"I'll do it. I'll try." _she said, finally giving Kathryn what she really wanted to hear.


End file.
